Minion Titans
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: When the minions of Castle Bleck are accidentally sent to the Teen Titans World, will they be able to get back safely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What's up? Okay, I started this story out of complete boredom and decided it was worthy enough to post. Yeah, the title's retarded, but I couldn't think of a better name for it! I'm not sure if The Teen Titans is even ON anymore, but I used to watch it EVERYDAY. It's a pretty funny and cool show. OH, and Raven belongs to MrLRocks78. Not the Raven on the show; MrLRocks78's Raven. Got it? That will get confusing… Whatever! Just as an update on my other stories, I'M ON A ROLL… On most of my stories. I was going to take the Determination 2 off hiatus soon, but then writer's block hit again. I'm writing it again, though. Working on the next chapter. Yep, anyways! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

"Give me the remote!"

"No, it's my TV time!"

"Actually, it's mine!"

"Let go!"

"Um, guys, it's actually my time, K?"

"Ahaha, I believe it's my time."

"No, it ain't! Give meh the remote!"

"What is all the yelling about asked Count Bleck?" The minions of Castle Bleck looked up. Count Bleck was standing over them, his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Count," Mr. L apologized and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, sorry," Raven grabbed Mr. L's hand and pulled herself up. "It's my TV time and Mr. L had the remote."

"It's **my **TV time!" Mimi yelled.

"No!" Dimentio shouted.

"Stop! Mr. L, give the remote to Raven!" Count Bleck demanded. Mr. L sighed with exasperation and handed Raven the remote. The forest girl stuck her tongue out and then plopped onto the couch.

"Fine, what are we watching?" Dimentio sat on the couch. The others also sat down on the couch.

"The Teen Titans," Raven answered. "There's a new episode."

"Not that show!" Nastasia groaned.

"Hey, don't hate the Teen Titans!" Mr. L glared at her. "It's an awesome show."

"Whatever, c'mon Count," Nastasia stood up and pulled Count Bleck out of the room.

"I love the Teen Titans!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Meh too," O' Chunks agreed. Raven turned on the TV and went to Cartoon Network. The Teen Titans was on.

"I like Robin," Raven admitted. "He's my favorite."

"Ooh! Raven likes robin!" Dimentio teased.

"No! He's my favorite character!" Raven countered. "I like him for his leadership! And his strength!"

"And because he's named after a bird?" Mr. L smirked.

"Maybe," Raven admitted.

"I like Beast Boy," O' Chunks said. "He c'n shape-shift into animals."

"Starfire has a great sense of fashion," Mimi smiled.

"Cyborg is the best," Mr. L crossed his arms. "He's the best with machines, not to mention he's half robot."

"I like Raven," Dimentio said. Everyone looked at him. "On the show."

"Oh, because she's got magic and stuff?" Mimi asked.

"Yep," Dimentio replied.

"What about Terra? No one likes Terra?" Raven asked.

"Terra? OH, that girl who had rock powers but couldn't control them?" O' Chunks asked.

"She was only in, like, two episodes," Dimentio replied.

"Oh yeah…" Raven muttered.

"Anyways, are we going to watch the show, or not?" Mimi asked. Everyone directed their attention to the TV. Mr. L took the remote out of Raven's hand.

"Hey!" Raven reached for the remote.

"I'm just turning the volume up!" Mr. L growled and pressed a button. Instead of the volume turning up, the pictures started to blend and swirl.

"What the…" Dimentio cocked his head. Then, the entire room started to swirl. The minions yelled in surprise, and then everything went black.

**SHORTNESS. Anyways, hope you liked :3 Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:3 This chapter might get confusing-ish... WHATEVS. Again, Raven belongs to MrLRocks78. I'm pretty sure I might of messed up on Raven's personality... Sorry! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

"Ooh… My head," Raven groaned and raised a hand to her head. "Mr. L? Dimentio?" She blinked open her eyes. "Whoa… Where am I?" Raven was surrounded by a bunch of skyscrapers and even more gawking people.

"Robin?" One person asked.

"No, my name's Raven," Raven responded, confused.

"No, Raven's over there," Another person pointed to a pile of purple on the ground.

"Huh? No, not that Raven, I'm…" Raven stopped. _The other Raven…_ Was it possible? "Where am I?"

"Do you have amnesia, Robin? And, why do you sound like a girl?" Yet another person asked.

"Because she is a girl," A familiar voice came from behind Raven. Raven looked behind her. She gasped. Mr. L stood behind her, but he wasn't the same. He wasn't wearing his hat, for one thing, making his brown tangled hair visible. For another, he looked… Mostly robot. One side of his face was covered by metal; the eye on that side was red. The rest of his body seemed robot, except for a few spots on his arms and the other side of his face.

"L?" Raven asked. Mr. L nodded.

"Yeah," He reached down and offered Raven a hand. Raven took it and stood up. Then, she looked down. She was wearing green tights and a red shirt. The shirt had a yellow 'R' on it. Around her waist was a yellow belt. On her hands were green gloves. A yellow cape trailed down her back. She could feel a mask over her eyes.

"Cyborg? Robin? What's wrong with you guys?" A girl stepped forward.

"My name is Mr. L. This is Raven Featherclaw," Mr. L replied.

"Then why do you look like our heroes?" The girl asked.

"Okay, we don't look exactly like your heroes, now do we?" Mr. L asked. "For one thing, Robin is a boy, correct? And Raven, she has… A feminine figure, doesn't she?"

"Mr. L," Raven whispered. L ignored her.

"And Cyborg, he's black, right?" He went on. "I'm white."

"Well, yeah, but…" The girl trailed off.

"And Cyborg is bald, too," Mr. L pointed out. "I'm not."

"All right! I get it!" The girl yelled. "What about the others?"

"Herm…" Raven walked over to the other Raven. But it wasn't Raven. It was Dimentio, and he was still unconscious. He wasn't wearing his mask and he was dressed like the other Raven. The hood of the cape he had on wasn't pulled over his head, revealing purple hair. He was wearing a black shirt and very short black pants. Raven knelt down next to Dimentio and shook his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Mommy…" Dimentio mumbled sleepily.

"I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY, NOW WAKE UP!" Raven screamed in Dimentio's ear. Dimentio yelped and jumped to his feet.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He yelled and then glanced at Raven. "… Raven? Or, Robin?"

"Raven dressed as Robin," Mr. L answered.

"Okay, Cyborg? Or Mr. L?" Dimentio asked.

"Mr. L with Cyborg's mechanical parts," Raven answered.

"Wow…" Dimentio looked down at himself. "Raven? Or Dimentio?"

"Dimentio dressed as Raven," Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"… Where are we?" Dimentio looked around.

"I'm guessing we're in the Teen Titans' world," A voice said from behind the group. They turned around and saw Mimi, but, of course, she was different too. Her hair was long and red. On her hands were silver, fingerless gloves. She was wearing a purple shirt with a silver collar. The shirt only reached down to about the middle of her chest. She was wearing tall, purple boots. On her waist was a short skirt. She smiled at everyone.

"Hi!" Mimi waved.

"H-Hey," Mr. L nodded.

"I think your theory is correct," Raven pointed out. "But then, where are the Teen Titans?"

"They're probably at Castle Bleck," Another familiar voice pointed out. Everyone, once again, turned around. This time, O' Chunks was standing behind them. His skin was green. He was wearing black pants and a purple shirt.

"You're right…" Dimentio closed his now purple eyes. "Herm…"

"Crap, Nastasia's gonna kill us," Mr. L winced.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"She's going to think it's our fault," Mr. L replied.

"… Dang," O' Chunks muttered.

"But, it's not our fault," Raven reminded them.

"It's not?" Mimi asked.

"No, it's Mr. L's fault!" Raven jabbed an accusing finger in Mr. L's face.

"It is not!" Mr. L took a step backwards.

"Yes it is!" Raven replied. "You had to go and press a button on the remote!"

"I didn't know it would send us to another dimension!" Mr. L argued.

"Yeah, seriously," Dimentio muttered.

"Okay, okay, fine," Raven took a deep breath.

"… So, you're not our heroes?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"No, we're not," O' Chunks answered.

"We might look like them, but we're not them," Dimentio backed him up.

"… Hmmm…" Mr. L fingered with something on his mechanical arm. Suddenly, the hand on his other arm turned into a blaster cannon.

"Whoa!" Mimi exclaimed. Her eyes glowed green as her hands were engulfed in green energy.

"Herm…" Dimentio snapped his fingers and then recited a chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" His eyes turned pure white as he levitated a piece of rock into the air and then threw it with his powers.

"…" O' Chunks thought for a second and then turned into a green dog.

"What can I do?" Raven asked.

"You just have mad ninja skills," Mr. L replied, aiming his blaster cannon at a nearby building and shooting blue energy.

"Really? Cool!" Raven smirked. O' Chunks used his back leg to scratch his ear and then turned back into a human.

"This is awesome! I can fly!" Mimi giggled. She was zooming through the air. Dimentio rolled his eyes.

"Lame," He said and crossed his arms.

"Wow, you even inherited her personality," Raven chuckled.

"Whatever," Dimentio sneered.

"C'mon dude!" O' Chunks turned into a parakeet and perched on Dimentio's shoulder. "Lighten up!"

"Shut up," Dimentio hissed and swatted O' Chunks away.

"It cannot be that bad," Mimi rolled her green eyes.

"Give me something to shot at," Mr. L muttered, randomly aiming his blaster cannon. Dimentio used his levitating powers to throw a large rock into the air. Mr. L shot it right in the middle.

"Boo-yah!" He cheered.

"… I need a way to test out my powers," Raven whined.

"Th-There's a way!" Someone in the crowd screamed and pointed down the street. The group of friends turned and saw… An enormous scorpion barreling towards them. O' Chunks yelped and turned into a lion. Mr. L charged up his blaster cannon. Dimentio started to recite the chant. Raven got into a battle stance. Mimi charged up energy in her hands. The crowd scurried away from the battle.

"Teen Titans, go!" Raven yelled.

**:D :D :D Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. L- I'm so hungry…**

**Me- -_-''' *Shoves a cookie into L's mouth***

**Mr. L- *Starts choking***

**Me- *Ignores him* Hi everyone! So, here's a new chapter! Remember, Raven belongs to MrLRocks78! Oh, and L's pets belong to me :3 AAAAAAND, the last names of the minions belong to MrLRocks78 too... Hmm... OH, and I'm in this chapter! X3 And I gave myself a fake last name. MY LAST NAME ISN'T WHAT I PUT IT AS ON THIS STORY. 'K? Thanks :3 **

**Mr. L- *Choking in the background* *Coughs and then swallows hard* Bleh… She's trying to kill me…**

**Me- *Looks at L, and then through the screen at you* So, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Raven jumped into the air as the scorpion barreled into them, narrowly missing the poisonous tail. Mr. L dived to the side. Mimi and Dimentio flew upwards. O' Chunks turned into an eagle and flew around the tail. Raven reached into her pocket and took out three yellow boomerang shaped projectiles. She threw them at the scorpion. They hit it and the scorpion hissed in pain.

Mr. L charged up his blaster cannon and shot the scorpion between the eyes. O' Chunks turned into a T-Rex and bit the scorpions tail off. Mimi flew into the air and shot a couple balls of green energy at the scorpion's back.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Dimentio yelled and threw a chunk of concrete at the scorpion. The scorpion hissed and writhed, slowly bleeding to death. Mr. L yawned.

"Too easy," He said.

"Yeah," Raven replied, coming up beside L. Dimentio and Raven landed nearby. O' Chunks turned back to normal and sauntered over.

"You guys saved us!" The crowd gathered around the group.

"I guess so," Mr. L shrugged, but Raven saw his silver eye twinkle.

"Anyways," Dimentio stepped forward. "We've got to get back to our own dimension."

"Yep," O' Chunks looked around. "But… How do we get back?"

"Maybe we should go to the Tower to look for clues," Mimi suggested.

"Splendid idea, Mimi," Dimentio nodded. "Well, let's go then." He and Mimi took flight and flew back to the Titan Tower.

"Okay, just leave us then," Raven muttered. She felt something nudge her back. Startled, she turned around. O' Chunks had turned into a dragon.

"Sweet!" Mr. L clambered onto O' Chunk's back and then offered his hand to Raven. Raven shook her head and smirked. She did a back flip and landed behind Mr. L.

"Show-off," Mr. L accused. Raven just grinned. O' Chunks flew to the Tower and landed right outside. Raven and Mr. L jumped off, the latter with added flourish. O' Chunks turned back to normal. The trio walked into the Tower. Mimi and Dimentio were in the living room.

"Whoa… Big TV," Dimentio stated.

"Big TV? Look at the couch!" Mimi exclaimed. Raven shook her head in amusement.

"Guys? We're supposed to be looking for clues," She reminded her companions.

"I might've found something," Mr. L called from another room.

"What?" The others went into the same room as Mr. L. L was leaning over a bunch of metal and wires.

"What's that?" O' Chunks asked.

"Some kind of machine…" Mr. L muttered. "It overheated lately… Very lately…"

"Really?" Raven knelt down by Mr. L and also scrutinized the broken machinery. She touched the metal and immediately pulled her hand back. It was burning hot.

"I tried to tell you," Mr. L rolled his eyes. Raven scowled.

"Shut up," She examined the metal, this time careful not to touch it.

"What do you think it was?" Dimentio asked.

"Hmm… Maybe it was a robot?" Mimi suggested. But Mr. L shook his head.

"There aren't enough parts here for a robot," He replied. "Even if it was a prototype."

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that we switched dimensions?" O' Chunks asked.

"More than likely," Mr. L answered thoughtfully. "Maybe if I could repair it…" He snapped his fingers. "I can fix it! I have the tools to!"

"Then get started!" Raven prompted.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Dude! Where are we?" Beast Boy looked around, a look of fear on his face.

"I… Do not know," Starfire floated around for a few seconds before landing on a large black couch.

"This place…" Raven, the one from Teen Titans, closed her eyes. "There's a lot of dark power here…"

"All right, guys. Stay on your toes," Robin demanded.

"Maybe we should look around…?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon," Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing around. Raven's eyes glowed white as she surveyed the area with her powers. The others just followed the two leading. Eventually, Beast Boy ran into a door. He turned back into a human and stood up. Cyborg stepped in front of Beast Boy and aimed a heat sensor ray at the door. After a couple moments, he lowered the ray.

"No sign of life," Cyborg informed. "Not any that my rays can pick up." Robin nodded and stepped forward.

"Robin, be careful," Starfire said softly. Robin spared her a glance before kicking the door down. The five teen heroes jumped into the room, assuming a battle pose. But there was nothing to fight. The room had several tools strewn all over the ground. There was burnt and jagged metal littered everywhere. Cyborg stepped forward, picking up a piece of burnt, green metal.

"I think something exploded…" He dropped the metal. Raven glanced around.

"Ya think?" She rolled her purple eyes. Robin was standing next to a fairly large piece of metal and was running a hand over the still warm surface.

"Someone lives here," He concluded. "This exploded lately. Maybe twenty minutes ago." Starfire floated over and landed next to Robin.

"Was anyone hurt?" She asked, looking around.

"There aren't any bodies," Beast Boy glanced around. "And there's no blood."

"So… Did this… Machine explode on its own?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"I'm not sure," Raven was examining some metal over at the far side of the room. There was an inscription on the side. "Hmm… Mr. L Thunder…"

"What?" Robin walked over and looked at the inscription. "… Do you think he lives here?"

"Probably," Cyborg was looking around in another corner of the room. "Whoa… Guys! Come look at this!" The others hurried over. Cyborg held up a picture.

In the picture, there were seven people. One of them was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. He was wearing a back shirt and black pants held up with an orange belt. Over his eyes, there was a black mask. A green hat covered his head and dark brown hair. There was a smirk on his face. His silver eyes were trained on a girl. The girl appeared younger than the man in black. She had short black hair and emerald green eyes. She had on a green t-shirt and brown pants. There was a green sash tied around her head. She was holding another person up by the collar of his shirt and had her other hand curled in a fist an aimed at the person's face. The person she was holding up had on a purple and yellow poncho. He was wearing a jester hat and a black and white mask was on his face. His eyes were different colors, one yellow and one white. He looked scared.

On the other side of the photo, there were four other people. A small girl, much younger than the others, with green skin and blue eyes was hugging a taller man. She was wearing a red blouse with a white skirt. The man she was hugging was wearing a multi-colored cape and had a white top hat on his head. His skin was dark blue. His eyes were glowing orange and there was a monocle over his right eye. He was looking down at the girl that was attached to his waist. He didn't look amused. A couple feet away, there was another girl. Her skin was also blue. Behind her red cat-eye glasses, her eyes were pink. She had on a white blouse and gray pants. There was a clipboard clutched in her hands. Her pink hair was pulled back in a bun. Standing next to the girl was another man. He had large muscles and was very tall. His orange eyes were slightly crossed. He was bald and he had a beard. He was wearing a black and red shirt and black pants. He had a look of slight sadness on his face although he was smiling.

"… So… A family lives here…?" Robin asked slowly.

"I don't think so," Beast Boy shook his head. "Most of these people look to be the same age. So, who would the parents be?"

"True…"

"Close friends?" Starfire suggested.

"Maybe," Raven took the picture and flipped it over. On the back, there was writing. It read, '_From left to right- Mr. L Thunder, Raven Featherclaw, Dimentio Scurra, Mimi Denova, Count Bleck Evene, Nastasia Axle, and O' Chunks McSmith. Photo taken by Samantha Springfield. _

"They have different last names," Raven showed the others her discovery. "So, they must be friends."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. He looked around the room again. He looked up and cried out. The others glanced up as well and assumed a battle position. Sitting on one of the rafters, watching them, was a girl. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Spread out behind her were brown, feathery wings. She was wearing a green shirt with a black stripe and beige capris. The girl jumped down, using her wings to glide. She landed in front of the group and cocked her head.

"I know you," She stated. "L talks about you all the time. You guys are off a TV show, right?" The Teen Titans stared blankly at her.

"Who are you?" Robin finally asked. The girl extended her hand.

"Samantha Springfield at your service, Mr. Robin," Samantha smiled slightly, and the smile quickly melted into a smirk as the teens gaped at her. "What? I told you I knew you." Starfire shook her head to clear her thoughts and then floated forward, shaking Sam's hand.

"I am Starfire," She said, smiling. "These are my friends."

"Yeah, I know," Samantha smiled back. Then, in turn, she pointed to the teens. "Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven." Again, they all gaped.

"… Hey, quick question, did you take this picture?" Cyborg handed Sam the picture. Samantha looked at it for a few moments, smiling, and then nodded.

"Yeah, these are my friends and I took this picture," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy asked. "Your friends, I mean."

"Bleck and Nassy are upstairs in the meeting room," Samantha thought for a second. "And Raven, L, Dimmy, Mimi, and Chunky… I haven't seen them all day. Then again, I haven't been here all day…"

"Where have you been?" Cyborg asked, hoping he wasn't intruding on the teenage girl's business.

"I had to… Run a few errands for Blecky boy," Sam said ominously. Everyone took this as an acceptable answer.

"And… Do you know why we're here? Because we don't…" Raven muttered.

"Well…" Samantha closed her eyes to think. Her wings twitched and she looked up. "Mr. L was working on Brobot when I left. I think the others were helping… Maybe Brobot malfunctioned." She looked around. "It would definitely explain the metal everywhere. But then… Bleck said that the others were watching TV when he last saw them… So… Hmm… This makes no sense! No, wait! It does! Kinda!" Everyone was giving her blank stares. "C'mon!" Samantha spread her wings out and then flew forward, flying out of the room. The teen titans ran after her. Samantha led them back to the room where the five teens had woken up. There was a couch and a TV. Samantha bent down and picked up the TV remote. She examined it.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Starfire asked.

"This isn't the TV remote! This is Brobot's remote! They got the remotes mixed up!" Samantha looked around and looked at the TV. "And whoever turned the TV on probably just used the controls on the actual TV set. So, they didn't notice that the remote was wrong untiiiiiillllll… They pressed this button!" Samantha pointed to a button on the remote. It read 'Dimension Traveler.' "So, in conclusion, someone pressed this very button and, because the garage is right down the hall, the powers from Brobot came down the hall and connected with the TV! SO, the dimension traveler sent them to your guys' world! AND, that also means that it brought you guys here! Problem solved!"

"Um… Not exactly, Sherlock Sam…" Robin said. "We still need to get back to our world and your friends need to get back to… Wherever this is…"

"Oh… Right…" Samantha thought for a second. "Well, I've completely over-worked my awesome detective and super smart thinking skills for the day… So… You're on your own." There was silence, and then Samantha gasped. "Wait! Maybe if we can fix Brobot, we can press the button again and it will switch you guys back! And L keeps Brobot's blueprints on his laptop! So, I'll just get on L's computer, print out the blueprints, and we can fix Brobot!"

"… And why did Brobot explode in the first place?" Raven crossed her arms.

"He's… I dunno. You can ask L later. Right now, we have work to do!" Samantha motioned for the five teens to follow her and then flapped her wings and flew up a long staircase. They followed. Finally, Sam landed outside a door. She opened it and walked in. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven followed her into the room. Beast Boy and Starfire stayed back.

Robin looked around. He heard a low growl. Assuming a battle position, he looked around again. A pair of yellow eyes glowed from under the bed.

"Rex, shut up," Samantha demanded. A large German Shepard crawled out from under the bed and barked at Robin and Raven and Cyborg. "I said shut up!" Rex finally quieted down and looked at Samantha, who was sitting at L's desk, logging onto the computer. Rex trotted over to Robin and sniffed him. Robin slowly knelt down and petted the dog's head. Rex whined softly but nuzzled Robin's hand. A loud, obnoxious meow came from behind the trio. They turned. A fluffy black cat stood behind them. They moved to let it in. The cat padded into the room and jumped onto Sam's lap.

"Lightning, I'm kinda busy, girl," Samantha said. Lightning curled up in Sam's lap anyways and fell asleep.

"Are these your pets?" Beast Boy poked his head into the room and then walked in. Starfire floated in after him.

"No, these are L's pets," Samantha replied, going through L's files on his laptop. "My pet is in my room. He's a cat. His name is Link." Suddenly, there was a tapping at L's window. "Hey, could one of you let Claw in?" Raven floated over to the window and opened it. A golden eagle screeched at her and then flew over to Sam and perched on her shoulder.

"Whoa…" Cyborg looked at the trio of pets in the room. Rex was nuzzling the sleeping Lightning while Claw looked on. Samantha finally fist-pumped.

"Found it!" She right-clicked and printed the blueprints. Cyborg grabbed them before her and looked at them.

"Th-This is kinda complicated…" He mumbled. "Not too hard though… Let's get started!"

**MEANWHILE…**

"Done!" Mr. L yelled. He wiped his brow off with a heavy sigh and stood up. Mimi and Dimentio were playing a video game on the large TV. Raven was standing to the side, listening to an Ipod. O' Chunks was idly messing with something on the couch.

"Um… Guys! I fixed it!" Mr. L yelled louder. Finally, the others looked up.

"Cool, what is it?" Raven asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know… Looks like a communication device of some sort…" Mr. L touched the side of it. It looked like a TV, but it was a perfect square and had several buttons. He had it propped up on a table.

"What's this button do?" Dimentio pressed a big red button. The screen flickered up. It had several glowing names on it.

"Huh?" Mimi stared at the screen, trying to make sense of it. Mr. L slowly reached forward and touched pone of the names; Pizza Place. The screen went blank. Suddenly, something that sounded like a phone ringing came from the box… And then a voice.

"Hello, this is Pizza Place, how may I help you?" The voice said. Mr. L pressed a red button on the side of the box and it hung the phone up.

"Yep, it's a communication device," He concluded. He closed his eyes, thinking. "Hmm… Maybe we could contact Robin! See where he is!"

"Good idea!" O' Chunks said. Mr. L nodded and pressed a button that brought the names back up. He found Robin and clicked on the name.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hand me that wrench."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Hey, hand me that hammer."

"Right-o."

"Mmhm. Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Rex! Put that wrench down!"

"I'll get it… Here."

"Thanks."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I burned myself."

"…"

The conversations and the progress that they were getting were interrupted as Robin's cell phone rang. Robin picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Robin here," He said.

"Robin?" Mr. L asked.

"… Who is this?" Robin asked.

"Mr. L Thunder."

"Give me the phone!" Samantha, having been listening, grabbed the phone. "Hey, L!" There was a pause.

"Samantha?" This time, Dimentio was talking.

"Yep! It's-a me, Samantha!" Samantha giggled. "Are you guys in-"

"The Teen Titans' world? Yep," Mimi interrupted.

"And it's pretty awesome," Raven1 added. "They have a big TV." (Real quick note. Raven from the show will now be referred to as Raven2. MrLRocks78's Raven is Raven1. 'K? Good.)

"That's cool. Anyways, we know what happened and why you're there," Samantha said.

"…We?"

"Me and the teen titans."

"OH, right. Sorry."

"It's 'K. Anyways…" And then Samantha explained what she had found out. The teen titans had gone back to working on Brobot, but Sam had out the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"That makes sense," O' Chunks said when Sam was done.

"You know the password for my computer?" Mr. L asked accusingly.

"It's all L's fault," Raven told Sam.

"The teen titans are epic," Mimi said randomly.

"Okay, okay, guys, shut up," Samantha begged. "You're all talking at once." From across the room, Raven2 smirked.

"… So, are you almost done fixing Brobot?" Mr. L asked.

"Yep," Samantha looked at Brobot, which was just barely incomplete. "Just a couple more minutes."

"Good, these tights are super annoying," Raven1 complained. Sam heard everyone, from her side of the phone and on L's side of the phone, laughing. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, hey, where's Dimentio? He's only said, like, one sentence…" Samantha trailed off.

"Don't worry, my dear, your prince charming is still here," Dimentio snickered.

"SHUT. UP," Samantha hissed. "I'm NOT in love with you, you creep!" Again, everyone laughed.

"Right, you just keep believing that," Dimentio chuckled. Samantha huffed.

"I will!" She growled. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned. Starfire pointed at Brobot, who was completely fixed. "Oh, and Brobot is fixed now."

"Good, now, you guys have Brobot's remote?"

"Yep."

"Okie-dokie. Just press the Dimension Traveler button and- Wait…" Mr. L paused. "Go upstairs and have the teen titans sit on the couch. Then, give them the remote so you don't get caught in the blast from the travel waves. Make sure the TV is on and turned to the Teen Titans show. And… That's about it."

"Okay," Samantha hung up the phone and handed it back to Robin. The six of them went back to the living room. Samantha turned the TV to Teen Titans show and the teen titans sat down on the couch. Samantha handed them the remote.

"Well… Bye, I guess," She stated. "Wait… Be right back!" Samantha flew away very quickly and then flew back in, clutching a notebook and a pen. "Can I have your autographs?" The teen titans shrugged and signed the notebook.

"There you go," Robin handed Sam back the notebook and pen.

"Thanks! Bye!" Samantha flew up to her room, giggling like a fangirl. Cyborg shrugged and then turned to the TV. He aimed the remote at it and pressed the dimension traveler button. And everything swirled before going black.

**Me- One more chapter to go because I was too lazy to put the end of it on this chapter… So… Yeah… **

**Mr. L- My throat hurts.**

**Me- Why?**

**Mr. L- Hmmm, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you SHOVED A COOKIE IN MY MOUTH AND MADE ME CHOKE EARLIER.**

**Me- Oh, right… XD That was funny.**

**Mr. L- .-_-. I could've died. **

**Me- That would've ruined my day. Hope you all enjoyed! X3 R&R! **

**Mr. L- See? SEE?! She doesn't care about me!**

**Me- -_- Shut up, L. **


End file.
